


Pluviophile

by ArsoNim



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I am sad about ep 7 so lets make myself even sadder, M/M, give langa a hug too, langa is confused, please give reki a hug, rain scene, reki is just very hurt, rewriting ep 7, skating boyfriends break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsoNim/pseuds/ArsoNim
Summary: Reki despises rain. It makes everything gloomy and hollow, he hates it.But the bittersweet drops of water from the sky make well for a sorrowful goodbye.orRewritten version of SK8 ep7 but just make it sadder
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Pluviophile

Drip drop drip drop.

The showering cries from the sky rain down on the pair staring at each other. One is worried, the other is tired. A solemn silence is shared between the friends before the ice is broken by a small but dominant-like voice. "Reki? Reki you didn't answer my texts, are you alright?" the inquiry struck the red head in the head as if it was an arrow. He felt like he was about to have a headache, a bad one in this case. Reki knew about those texts, he knew that Langa tried to contact him. But responding would just be pitiful, wouldn't it? Why should someone pathetic like him answer to nobility like Langa? He knew it bothered him deep inside. He bothered everyone he's even made direct eye contact with.

"Reki.." 

There it is again, that aching in his head. He couldn't focus clearly and began to clutch his head in immense pain. The presence of a hand reached out to him, someone tried to touch him, to help him, he doesn't need it. "GET AWAY FROM ME, LANGA." His voice was hoarse and hitched at the back of his throat. Reki refused to cry, he didn't need to, it would only be seen as woeful whining in everybody's eyes. 

Flinching backwards the taller male proceeded to try again, to get somewhat of an answer out of his friend, his best friend. But Reki slapped away the hand and winced in pain from the sore bruises and fragile cuts littered on his hands. The boy has take one too many falls for an attempt to redeem himself as a skater. 

Langa clenched his trembling fist as if trying to force himself to stop reaching out for the other. 

"Can you please talk to me Reki? Just this once..?"

"..."

"Okay.. then will you at least let me tell you something?"

"..."

"Adam is hosting a tournament for skating, I was planning to-"

Reki didn't need to know what else he was going to say. It didn't matter. The first word that had come out of Reki's mouth during that sentence already sent a vile poison into his veins and corrupted his mind with the man which he had now feared. That was it then, wasn't it? Langa had decided to become an even greater skater than him. Than anyone. Hell maybe even greater than Adam himself. Letting out a small somber laugh Reki fell to his knees and ran his hands through his hair as if it had been the most annoying thing in the world. "So, your also going to leave me then. And then you'll go be with Adam huh? Yeah that's great isn't it, why don't you go make him your best friend. It obviously seems as if you don't care about me, about our promise, about our bond. Langa do you know just how much I-" But he couldn't finish those words.

No way he wasn't going to confess now, on the streets, in the freezing rain, while his emotions battled between desperation and rage. Something sappy like that wouldn't make Langa come back. He knew that, he always knew that. Because that was just the the type of person he was, Reki of all people learnt that while spending what seemed Like quality time with him.

Then he trembled, because Reki was scared, scared of Adam, of Langa leaving him, of being alone again. All of his thoughts that ambled in his mind made him forget about his surroundings. Langa was currently crouching down next to him a panicked look on his face as he questioned him endlessly. Words that had once belonged to his friend started to get drowned out by the rhythm of the rain. It's sweet but sour melody chimed in his ears and whispered harsh words into his ears. Reki's figure was covered in this raindrops and soaked through his clothes and hair, they slid down his forehead onto the concrete as if searching for an escape from the harsh reality. All of it made him feel sick. The rain in this very moment was something so ugly yet so very alluring at the same time. "Langa. We aren't a good match anymore. We don't belong together. I'm only at the start while you've crossed the finish line, so just forget about this, about us, alright?" choked sobs escaped Reki as he struggled to stand up and fix himself.

Preparing to leave he could hear his name being called out continuously behind him, as well as compliments and encouragement in whatever Langa had been talking about. But the noise was nothing but raindrops to him now. Calming and hideous. A part of the weather that seemingly changes every now and then.

"It's raining today. Nice, isn't it?" the words escape Reki's lips as if he was an automated robot programmed to say that line hundreds and hundreds of times. They had no meaning, no lies, only the truth and pain that hid itself in the drops of rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot write hello


End file.
